Cole Turner
Cole Turner was born in 1885 to the mortal Benjamin Turner and the demon Elizabeth. He was the human alter-ego to the now vanquished demon Belthazor, and the ex-husband of Phoebe Halliwell. He had a son with Phoebe during his time as the Source of All Evil, though the child died before being born after his power overwhelmed the Seer. In his lifetime, Cole has been a demonic soldier of fortune, a mortal, possessed by the Source of All Evil, an Avatar and a soul trapped between life and death. However, in the year 2030, his soul was able to find peace after he was sent down by the Elders to help Phoebe and Coop rekindle their marriage. History Early History Cole was born in 1885 to a mortal father, Benjamin Turner, and a demon mother, Elizabeth Turner. Shortly after Cole's birth, Benjamin found out that Elizabeth was a demon and attempted to flee with their son. However, Elizabeth found out and killed Benjamin, and raised Cole herself. She taught Cole to "shut off" his human side and eliminate all of his natural-born weaknesses such as love, kindness, and empathy. Due to him suppressing his human side, he became one of the most powerful demons in existence, assuming the identity of Belthazor. The Source of All Evil saw a good opportunity in Elizabeth and Cole, so he made it possible for Cole to go to law school and blend into human society. Sometime in the year 1900s, Cole was made a member of the Brotherhood of the Thorn. The Brotherhood was an elite society of upper-level demons, and Cole "befriended" two of the brothers in particular, Tarkin and Trigg. Over the year, Cole became a ruthless, cold, methodical assassin and became known for using an athame as his weapon of choice. He also met his younger half-brother, Conrad Turner, around this time and the two became rather close. In Charmed Cole was hired by The Triad to get close to and eventually kill the Halliwell sisters, Prudence, Piper, and Phoebe. Cole's brother Conrad was initially excited for his brother, and the two fell out of contact shortly after. Posing as a District Attorney for the D.A.'s office, Cole met Phoebe Halliwell at a crime scene and the two became friendly. As time passed, they grew closer and eventually, they started to fall in love with one another. However, he was strongly distrusted by Prudence, Leo, and eventually Piper. Despite his feelings for Phoebe, Cole still had to kill her and her sisters, which was a task he couldn't bring himself to do. The Triad then removed him from his duties after he was discovered by the Halliwells and failed his mission. Phoebe and her sisters were supposed to vanquish him, but Phoebe couldn't bring herself to do it despite no longer wanting to be with him. When her sisters weren't around, she pretended to vanquish him so that Cole could stay alive. Cole then went hiding for many months, until he came out of hiding to contact Phoebe. However, she told him to leave her alone as she didn't want anything to do with him. However, when Phoebe needed his help finding Prudence who had been kidnapped, she went to Cole who agreed to help her. After this, Cole attempted a number of times to get back together with her, although she declined him as she feared the pull of Evil would be to strong. They eventually get back together, and Cole becomes an important ally to the Charmed Ones, helping them on a number of occasions. He attended the wedding of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, helped free Prudence of murder charges, and much more. When he was kidnapped by Raynor and mentally manipulated into killing a witch Phoebe temporarily gave up on him until she realized that it wasn't really him. She then found him in the Underworld and used a potion on him that suppressed his demonic side. At Prudence's funeral, Cole comforted Phoebe and he helped her find Paige Matthews and the pair learned that she was another Charmed One. Some time later, the Charmed Ones learned of a demon killing witches and attempted to hunt him down. During this, Phoebe and Cole venture out on their own to hunt some Scavenger Demons, and he proposed to her shortly after the vanquish. Cole was later forced to completely embrace his demonic side in order to kill another demon, and couldn't find his way back. To save him, Phoebe used a power stripping potion on him that turned him human once and for all. She later accepted his proposal, and the two became engaged. Cole reluctantly aligned himself with The Seer when she stated that she had a way for him to stop the Source and save his fiancée. She infected him with The Hollow, and Cole was then able to vanquish the Source. When confronted, The Seer stated that the Source's powers went, "into the void", leading Cole and the Charmed Ones to believe that the powers just disappeared. However, the Seer was referencing the void in Cole where Belthazar used to be, and that the Source's powers had infected him - choosing him as the next Source. Cole then began a deep internal struggle, as he could feel the Source becoming evident in him, as he started gaining new powers and having nightmares. He struggled with the realization that he was the new Source, and was forced to align with The Seer for help. As time progressed, Cole's humanity was stripped away with only his love for Phoebe remaining. He became cold towards Paige (who believed he was a demon again) and tried to bribe Leo into being friends. He wanted to the rule the Underworld and in order to do so, he needed Phoebe on his side so the Charmed Ones wouldn't be an issue. This prompted him to start a dark plan to turn Phoebe Evil and shatter the Power of Three once and for all. He tricked her into having a Dark Wedding, that solidified the fact that their future child would be Evil. He then attempted to drive Paige crazy as she had seen him use demonic powers, but ultimately failed in doing so, as he ended up saving her to protect Phoebe from the heartache of losing another sister. He then began distancing Phoebe from her family, first by having her move into his penthouse, then by prohibiting Orbing into his penthouse without announcement, and kept her busy with other things. He also solidified the Underworld by uniting the factions, which resulted in the extinction of a clan of vampires. As he progressed in the Underworld his mortal salary started to rise, and Piper grew suspicious of him along with Leo, leading them to side with Paige. Cole prepared for his coronation to become the Source officially, when Phoebe told him that she was pregnant. Cole was elated to be a father and parent with Phoebe, but the Source was only happy to have an heir. Cole was then given the idea to make Phoebe his Queen so that her influence over him would be purely Evil, and so that the child could grow up Evil. The Seer was opposed to this, but allowed Cole to continue with his plan. As the unborn baby started displaying demonic powers, Cole comforted his wife who was worried about the new powers. She received a premonition of him being a demon again, and started to realize that their unborn child would be half-demon as well. He realized this and attempted to give up his power to a Wizard, but Phoebe - guided by The Seer, killed the Wizard and joined him in The Underworld as the Queen. He wanted things to stay this way, but worried that Phoebe would drift away from him. To protect this from happening, he ordered The Seer to give Phoebe a prenatal tonic that was made of pure Evil that corrupted both Phoebe and their unborn baby. Under threat of a coup, Cole glamoured himself into Phoebe and tricked Piper and Paige into bringing an innocent he was hunting out of hiding. He then revealed himself and killed the innocent with a fireball, before he returned back to the penthouse. Phoebe found out about the tonic and confronted Cole, who admitted to ordering The Seer to give it to her. He stated that he did it to protect her from the internal struggle he had to deal with from having dueling natures fighting each other inside of him. He talked Phoebe into drinking a glass of the tonic, and as they embraced, Cole revealed to Phoebe that he had personally killed the innocent which upset her deeply. This is the final straw for Phoebe, and returned to her sisters in the hope of vanquishing him. Knowing that his time was coming to an end, he wrote a letter to Phoebe that stated his love and admiration for her. He had finished it when Piper and Paige stormed the penthouse, prepared to vanquish him. He threatened to kill the sisters and came dangerously close to it, when Phoebe stopped him and asked for his forgiveness. She then kissed him and joined her sisters as they chanted a spell to finally vanquish Cole, who was now trapped in a Crystal Cage. When the spell was complete, Cole exploded leaving behind broken windows, doors, furniture, and a giant scorch mark on the floor. After being vanquished, The Source and Cole finally became two separate entities. Both resided in the Demonic Wasteland, but due to Cole's human half and him being fully mortal when he was vanquished, his soul became trapped in the Wasteland - unable to find peace or hell. He is faced with a being know as "The Beast" whose job is to consume the remains (powers, bodies, souls, etc) of vanquished demons, and believes that the only one who could help him escape was Phoebe. He reached out to Phoebe through a psychic on TV, and when Phoebe came to the Wasteland to confront him he begged her to use a dark spell in the Grimoire to bring him back. She refused as she was done with dark magic and asked him to find peace and move on to whatever afterlife he can find. He originally accepted this fate, until he learned he could steal the unused powers from the vanquished demons before The Beast does, and started collecting powers to grow stronger. He then killed the Beast, and returned to Earth where he saved Phoebe from being shot, and informed him that he wasn't done fighting for her. Cole returned several months later when Phoebe was in the process of getting a divorce from him, which he stopped from happening. When she cut him with a knife she learned that his blood had turned acidic, and he stated that he had acquired a number of demonic powers from the Wasteland. He tried to convince her that he only intended to use his powers for Good and not for Evil, which she refused to believe as she thought he was truly Evil. Throughout Destined Season 2 Personality Cole was a layered and dynamic character with complex issues. As a demon, Cole was taught by his mother to reject all of his human characteristics such as love, kindness, and warmth. This lead to him becoming a ruthless and cold assassin. After meeting and falling in love with Phoebe, Cole strived to be better but was always battling his demon side which had been dominant for his whole life. Love Life * Phoebe Halliwell Cole's main and only true love interest throughout Charmed was Phoebe Halliwell, a Charmed One and his former target. The two were lovers when he was an Agent of The Triad, until she was forced to fake his death. After he was forced out of hiding, the two resumed their romantic relationship after denying their feelings for some time. They had a rocky relationship, primarily because of Cole's demonic side causing problems. After Cole became human, he became a vessel to The Source of All Evil. Believing Cole to finally be human, Phoebe agreed to marry him and the two were married in a Dark Wedding that would ensure their child would be Evil. The newlyweds moved into their own loft, and shortly after, Phoebe discovered she was pregnant and told Cole who was happy. She discovered soon after that Cole was still a demon and that her child was actually the Source's heir, and became the Queen of The Underworld with Cole leading as the new King. After learning that he was poisoning her and their child with pure Evil tonics, she helped her sisters vanquish Cole for good. Their child was also stolen from Phoebe's womb and transferred to The Seer, before the latter was vanquished as well. He returned after this, and she filed for divorce from him which he fought for a long time before finally agreeing to a divorce. The two then entered an enemy relationship, as he wanted to be with her again but she didn't want to be with him. After creating an alternate reality where Paige never reconstituted the Charmed Ones in the hopes of being with Phoebe once and for all, Phoebe and her sisters finally vanquished Cole for the final time. Twenty-five years later, Cole was sent down to Earth to help Phoebe and Coop rekindle their romance which had been lagging behind lately. Professional Life As a demon, Cole was a member of the Brotherhood of the Thorn, and was a vicious assassin. He remained a member until his was made an Agent of The Triad, which is when he left the Brotherhood. As an Agent, he was assigned to the Halliwell sisters and given the false identity of a District Attorney to help him blend him. He remained in these positions before his faked death that resulted him going into hiding. He later became a vessel for the Source of All Evil prior to the Source's ultimate vanquish. At some point, he was also a Demonic Solider of Fortune. When he was made human, he temporarily worked with Paige Matthews at South Bay Social Services as an Attorney, until he was fired for misconduct. When he was sent down by the Elders to help Phoebe and Coop, he posed as a Magic School teacher. Physical Appearance Human Form In his human form, Cole was a handsome male with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a strong jawline. He had prominent facial features with thick eyebrows, and a tanned complexion. He was also very tall, standing over six-feet tall with a much more muscular appearance then other males around him. Demon Form In his demonic form, Cole is a few inches taller than his human-self and a bit more muscular. He also turns red with black stripes, grows black claws, and sharp teeth. He also wears a dark black trench coat, and on occasion, whatever Cole is wearing post-transformation. Notes and Trivia * He was the first half-demon hybrid to appear in Charmed; * Cole never met any of the original Charmed Ones' children when he was alive, but did eventually meet them in 2030; * He was the second main character to become an Avatar, the first being Leo Wyatt; Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Evil Beings Category:Evil Hybrids Category:Good Beings Category:Good Hybrids Category:Ex-Demons Category:Upper-Level Category:Spirits